Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 003
"Countdown!!" is the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the sixty-second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary The "Rogue Doll" Pegasus played in order to counter Yugi's "Undead Warrior" has just been destroyed instead by "Dark Magician", which Yugi played instead of "Undead Warrior". Pegasus smiles and compliments Yugi. However, he claims to have known Yugi would play "Dark Magician", and just took the hit to keep things fair. Yugi thinks Pegasus may be right, since the destruction of "Rogue Doll" was recorded on the tape. He deduces that Pegasus can't be simply using subliminal messages, but is really reading his hand one or two moves ahead. It is not shown when Pegasus does this, but "Oscillo Hero #2" and "Dragon Piper" are now in Defense Mode. Pegasus says that it is now time for the real Duel. "You want it, you got it Pegasus!", Yugi replies. Since Yugi is facing a video of Pegasus and there is only so much film left on the tape, Pegasus imposes a fifteen minute time limit on the game. The timer is displayed in the top right-hand corner of the screen. When it reaches zero, the person whose Life Points are higher wins the game and a Penalty Game awaits the loser. In his mind, Pegasus laughs that Yugi cannot win, since he has been reading his mind. He thinks that it is Yugi's fate to take part in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. The timer reaches 13:58, and Yugi tells Pegasus to get on with it. Pegasus ends his turn. Yugi begins his turn and has "Dark Magician" attack "Koumori Dragon"; "Dark Magician" has 2500 ATK and "Koumori Dragon" has 1700. "Dark Magician" destroys "Koumori Dragon" with its "Black Magic" attack. Pegasus makes an exaggerated cry of despair and his Life Points drop to 300. Yugi says that Pegasus is nothing and his life is running out. Grandpa thinks that Yugi is fighting well. As long as "Dark Magician", the most powerful Spellcaster is on the field, Yugi's victory is assured. Pegasus begins his turn. He smirks and thinks to himself that Yugi doesn't know that Pegasus is pulling the strings. Pegasus draws his next card and exclaims "Oh my Gosh!", happy to draw the "Illusionist Faceless Mage" and proceeds to Summon it in Attack Mode. It stands at 1200 ATK. Yugi is stunned; he's knows that is an incredibly rare card, but this is the first time that he has ever seen it. Since "Dark Magician" has higher ATK than the "Illusionist Faceless Mage", Anzu surmises that "Dark Magician" will win. However, Grandpa explains that in Duel Monsters, attack strength isn't the only thing that determines a battle; Monsters and Magic-Users that players Summon each belong to a particular Type or Element and some are stronger or weaker against other Types. Anzu understands that even if a monster has higher ATK, it can still lose if it isn't the right Type. Grandpa affirms, saying this is what makes strategy so important in this game. Pegasus combines "Illusionist Faceless Mage" with "Eye of Deception" and combo attacks "Dark Magician". Yugi is ready for the attack and thinks if he wins this battle, he will win the game. "Dark Magician" uses its "Black Magic" attack and the "Illusionist Faceless Mage" uses its "Eye of Deception Illusion" attack. However, it's a draw, and neither monster is destroyed. Yugi has 1300 Life Points, while Pegasus has 300. The timer is at 5:03. Yugi thinks that he could keep his Life Points safe by staying out of fights and playing defense for the next five minutes. However he believes that that is the path of a coward and vows to fight to the end and take out Pegasus' remaining Life Points. Pegasus smirks to himself. Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian", the "Elf Knight", and Summons it. Since it has 1400 ATK and the "Illusionist Faceless Mage" has 1200 ATK and no special advantage over him, Yugi thinks he should win this battle. Grandpa smiles and thinks that this move should take Pegasus' Life Points down to 0. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and Pegasus laughs that Yugi fell for it. "Celtic Guardian" is hit by something, although the "Illusionist Faceless Mage" didn't even move. "Celtic Guardian" falls forward and his attacker is seen behind him. The "Eye of Deception" is now attached to the "Dark Magician", who attacked "Celtic Guardian". Yugi realizes that in the last battle, "Dark Magician" was hit by the "Eye of Deception" and fell under control of the "Illusionist Faceless Mage" for one turn. Yugi wonders how Pegasus knew and if he is able to see into the future. Yugi has now only 200 Life Points, while Pegasus still has 300. Pegasus takes his turn. He Sets a card and ends with 13 seconds left. He says that it was a good fight and compliments Yugi's effort. However Yugi insists that the game isn't over yet. Yugi draws "Summoned Skull" and plays it. "Summoned Skull" is a Demon, which should trump an Illusionist. Yugi declares that for his final move, the "Skull Demon" will blow Pegasus away. Pegasus smiles and asks if Yugi can attack before the timer reaches 0. "Summoned Skull" uses its "Demon Lightning" attack, but before it hits the "Illusionist Faceless Mage", the timer hits 00:00 and it's a game over. Relieved, Pegasus asks "If that battle had gone on... I would have lost... or would I?" He says that Yugi has even more talent than he expected and predicts that they will meet again at Duelist Kingdom. By the rules of trading card games, the winner can take one of the loser's best cards, but since Yugi doesn't have any cards Pegasus wants, Pegasus says that he will take something special to Yugi instead, so Yugi won't try to escape him. Pegasus yells "Penalty Game!" and a blast of light is emitted from the TV. Grandpa falls over and lies unconscious on the floor. Pegasus finally reveals how he was able to read Yugi's mind. He pulls back his hair and reveals his Millennium Eye. Using its Mind Scan power, he is able to see the heart of his opponent. He reminds Yugi to meet him at his kingdom and if he can defeat him there, Pegasus will return Yugi's something special. The screen fizzles, Pegasus vanishes and is replaced by Grandpa. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus switches "Oscillo Hero #2" and "Dragon Piper" to Defense Position. A 15 minute time limit is introduced. Pegasus ends his turn. (13:58 left) Turn 9: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi attacks and destroys "Koumori Dragon" with "Dark Magician". (Pegasus 1100 → 300) Turn 10: Pegasus Pegasus Summons "Illusionist Faceless Mage" (1200/2200) and equips it with "Eye of Deception". Pegasus attacks "Dark Magician" with "Illusionist Faceless Mage". Neither monster is destroyed due to the effect of "Eye of Deception". Turn 11: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi begins his turn. (5:03 left) Dark Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian". (4:52 left) Dark Yugi Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200). Dark Yugi attacks "Illusionist Faceless Mage" with "Celtic Guardian". The effect of "Eye of Illusion" changes "Dark Magician" to the attack target. "Dark Magician" destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Dark Yugi 1300 → 200) Turn 12: Pegasus Pegasus Sets a card. Pegasus ends his turn. (00:13 left) Turn 13: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi begins his turn. (00:08 left) Dark Yugi draws "Summoned Skull". Dark Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200). Dark Yugi attacks "Illusionist Faceless Mage" with "Summoned Skull". Time runs out before "Illusionist Faceless Mage" is destroyed. Pegasus wins, since he has more Life Points left. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption Episode 2 of the second series anime, is based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist, Duels 1, 2 and 3.